Kim and Motor Ed
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Ron White, Anna Danielsson, Emma G, Katy XXX, Luudo02, Vicke_Knull and John Dumbazz III.**

* * *

**Kim and Motor Ed**

**Kim Possible is a hardcore powerful sexy horny 25 year old woman. Over the years she's defeated ( killed ) all of her enemies. **

**There's only one left and that is Motor Ed.**

"Alright. Time to track down that egocentric perv." says Kim.

She slide into her tight dark cherry-red leather jumpsuit.

"Here we go." says Kim as she put on a belt and strap 2 guns to the belt as well.

She put on a backpack in which she keep extra ammo, food, water and first aid stuff.

"Last time, Motor Ed got away, but not today." says Kim as she get into her black custom-made sportscar.

Ron no longer work with Kim, these days Kim is all solo agent, having no help from other people anymore.

Wade is dead and Ron had moved away frm the US.

"I'm so damn horny." says Kim, feeling her sexy pussy getting wet and it is 100 % pussy-juice, not pee.

Kim decides to take down Motor Ed the same way she's taken down all her other male enemies, by fucking him to death.

2 hours later, Kim finds Motor Ed in the town Wankburg.

"Hi, perv." says Kim, pretending to be friendly.

"Kimmie, what a fuckin' surprise." says Motor Ed with an evil smile.

"Are you glad to see me huh?" says Kim, all sexy, as she sees the big bulge in Motor Ed's old stinky pants.

"Only if you're here as a slutty babe, not an enemy as before, sexy bitch." says Motor Ed, who wanna rape Kim.

"I'm here in order to defeat you." says Kim.

Kim grab one of her 2 guns and aim it at Motor Ed.

Motor Ed har a huge ego, but he isn't all stupid. He step backwards a bit.

"Drop the pants." says Kim in a mature serious tone.

"Seriously...you've no idea how much you've fucked up just now." says Motor Ed, thinking he can win against Kim.

"Wrong! You cannot defeat me, you perv." says Kim.

Kim unzip her suit around the pussy-area.

Motor Ed seem happy.

"Don't feel joy. I am not gonna give you pleasure." says Kim.

Motor Ed's dick is hard, since he is horny and wanna rape Kim and cum in her pussy and make her pregnant.

Kim kick Motor Ed down on his back, takes a seat on his dick and starts to fuck him hard.

"Oh, yeah, babe!" moans Motor Ed in a manly horny voice.

"Fuck, yes! Sexy!" moans Kim in her best porno tone.

"Holy shit, you're fuckable!" moans Motor Ed, all horny.

"Indeed, but you'll soon be in Hell where you're sure to for all etenity sit around and regret ever feeling my pussy around your dick, you stupid piece of shit." says Kim.

Motor Ed is confused, having no idea what Kim is talking about.

"Don't you it, perv?" moans Kim, all slutty.

"Just keep fuckin' me, babe!" moans Motor Ed, sure that he is in charge, even though he's so not.

"Your dick's big and hard, gotta give you points for that, for sure!" moans Kim.

"Nobody would expect anything else!" moans Motor Ed.

"Really?" moans Kim.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Motor Ed.

"Had you been able to read my mind you'd be afraid of me at this very moment." says Kim.

"Why? You're really fuckin' sexy and I like your wet soft tight pussy, babe." says Motor Ed.

"Yeah, but I do this for my joy only, not to pleasure you!" moans Kim.

Kim fuck harder.

"I cannot denit it. Your dick's kinda sexy." says Kim, all slutty.

"Thanks, babe." says Motor Ed.

Motor Ed try to unzip the top of Kim's outfit to grab her boobs, but Kim aim one of her guns at his nose and says "Don't touch those!"

"Hey! No firearms during sex!" says Motor Ed.

"Oh, yes! This is where I make the rules, perv!" says Kim.

20 minutes later.

"Now...cum for me!" moans Kim.

Kim use her pussy to squeeze Motor Ed's dick, forcing him to cum.

"Ahhhh...holy shit, babe!" moans Motor Ed as he cum in Kim's pussy.

"Mmmm, soooo damn sexy!" moans Kim as she get an orgasm.

Kim continue to fuck very hard and fast.

Motor Ed soon starts to clearly be in pain and suddenly he stops to breath and die. His dick lose all stiffness.

Kim get off him.

"Nice. Bye, loser. And I take this as my trophy." says Kim as she grab Motor Ed's big knife and use it to cut off his dick.

Kim keep the dick as a trophy. She has also kept the dick of all her other male enemies as a trophy as well.

"That was sexy." says Kim.

The next day.

Kim enter the office of William O'Glenn, the boss of NSA.

"I took care of it, sir. The evil perv we know as Motor Ed is no longer alive. I killed him." says Kim.

"Well done, Miss Possible. You've once again done a great job." says Mr O'Glenn.

"Thanks. Do you have any new mission for me?" says Kim.

"Not at the moment, but I'll contact you once we have something." says Mr O'Glenn.

"Alright." says Kim.

Kim is given 9000 dollars as a reward for killing Motor Ed.

NSA has offered Kim to work for them, but she has refused since she prefer to work for herself, all solso, instead, not having a boss.

The next day.

Kim enter a porno-nightclub when the sun goes down.

"Welcome, Miss Possible." says the security guard, who know who Kim is.

Kim is famous.

"Thanks." says Kim.

Kim wear a tight black leather t-shirt, baggy pink sweatpants and brown old combat boots.

"Hi, Kimmie P, you're sooooo sexy!" says a stripper-girl as she lean against Kim and lick Kim's right ear.

"Sorry. I'm straight, very straight. Unless you've got a big dick I am not interested." says Kim, sounding kinda rude.

Over the time since she was a teen, Kim has lost nearly all of her sweetness and as a result, also most of her friends. Monique is Kim's only real friend these days. All the other friends Kim's ever had no longer like her much because she isn't sweet anymore.

"Holy shit." mumbles Kim as she take a seat by a table.

"Want a drink?" says a waitress.

"Sure." says Kim.

The waitress place a black drink on Kim's table.

"Thanks." says Kim, giving the waitress 20 bucks.

The waitress smile, nod and walk away.

Kim takes a sip of her sexy black drink. It taste very erotic.

She get horny.

"I hope I can find myself a very good fuck tonight." says Kim.

Kim's pussy is wet and ready for a big hard dick.

"Me is so damn sexy." thinks Kim with a slutty smile.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
